supermanfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Superman (serie de 1940)
Es una serie de cortos realizados entre 1941–1943, primero por Fleisher Studios (hasta el episodio 09) y posteriormente por Famous Studios, de reconocida influencia en posteriores obras animadas basadas en superhéroes, como Batman: La serie animada y Superman: La serie animada de Bruce Timm. Creación Después de su primera aparición en 1938 en el Action Comics #1, la popularidad de Superman no dejó de crecer. Para aprovechar el tirón del personaje, la productora Paramount encargó a los estudios de los hermanos Max y Dave Fleischer que realizaran una serie de cortometrajes animados (todos con una duración entre 7,5 y 9 minutos) con Superman como protagonista. Los Fleischer no lo tenían demasiado claro, ya que insistieron en que el estilo de animación que se requerería sería mucho más complicado de lo que habitualmente se usaba, y por lo tanto el presupuesto subiría enormemente, incluso por encima de lo que costaba realizar un corto de Disney. Pero Paramount no escatimó en gastos y aprobó un presupuesto disparatado en esa época para una serie de animación: 50.000 dólares por episodio. Adaptación thumb|258px|Apariencia de Superman en la serie. La animación era fluida y dinámica, y el dibujo muy similar también al de Joe Shuster en el cómic. Cada episodio tenía una estructura casi idéntica: primero la introducción, con una genial música de Sammy Timberg; después se presentaba a los villanos, con los que Clark y Lois siempre se veían involucrados (Lois generalmente atrapada o secuestrada), hasta que Superman acudía al rescate con la frase "esto parece un nuevo trabajo para Superma''n". El episodio terminaba normalmente con el titular del Daily Planet en el que se leía cómo Superman había salvado la situación, y con una conversación entre Lois y Clark acerca de Superman. La voz de Superman/Clark Kent en estos dibujos fue prestada por Bud Collyer (quien también protagonizó el serial radiofónico de la Mutual Network), y la de Lois Lane fue la de Joan Alexander (también coprotagonista del serial). Introducción ''¡Arriba, en el cielo, miren! ¡Es un pájaro! ¡Es un avión! ¡Es Superman! ¡Más rápido que una bala! ¡Más potente que una locomotora! ¡Capaz de saltar por encima de un rascacielos de un simple salto! Un increíble extranjero del planeta Krypton, el Hombre de Acero… ¡Superman! Dotado de visión de rayos X, con una remarcable fuerza física, Superman lucha una batalla sin fin por la Verdad y la Justicia, camuflado como el tranquilo reportero de un periódico, Clark Kent. Producción Los hermanos Max y Dave Fleischer, por entonces ya convertidos en leyendas vivientes del cine de animación gracias a sus cortos protagonizados por Betty Boop y Popeye, recibieron el encargo de su distribuidora, Paramount, de llevar a la pantalla al por entonces ya muy popular superhéroe creado por Siegel y Schuster. El elevado costo y el esfuerzo creativo que requeriría una animación protagonizada por figuras realistas provocó que los Fleischer se mostraran reacios a cumplir el encargo; propusieron un presupuesto de 100.000 dólares por corto (seis veces más de lo que costaba un cartoon habitualmente) con la esperanza de que Paramount desistiera. Sorprendentemente, la distribuidora accedió a pagarles la mitad de esa suma, y los Fleischer acabaron por hacer realidad el proyecto. thumb|left|248px|Clark y Lois animados con el estilo característico de la serie. Lo cierto es que sus animadores lograron dotar a Superman/Clark Kent y a Lois Lane de movimientos dinámicos y fluidos, todo ello complementado con unos elaborados fondos con reminiscencia Art Decó. Bud Collyer, quien también lo interpretaba en el serial radiofónico contemporáneo, puso voz a un Superman en cuyas primitivas aventuras animadas (que aún no contaban con el variopinto elenco de personajes secundarios que iría adquiriendo en sus aventuras impresas con los años) solía enfrentarse a sabios locos, gángsteres o amenazas de origen prehistórico. A mediados de 1942, y tras la producción de nueve cortos, llegó el cierre de los estudios Fleischer, motivado por desavenencias entre Max y Dave y Paramount; sin embargo, la serie sería retomada por Famous Studios, la nueva compañía de animación fundada por Paramount, que realizaría ocho entregas más. En estos nuevos episodios, y como reflejo de la actualidad del momento, Superman luchaba contra nazis o japoneses. Un año después, debido al parecer a cierto descenso en la popularidad de los cortos, Paramount decidió clausurar la serie. Gracias al hecho de estar exentos de copyright y, por tanto, de pertenecer al dominio público, los 17 cortos animados de Superman han sido ampliamente editados en vídeo y DVD. Su brillante ejecución técnica ha influido en el trabajo de profesionales de la animación como Paul Dini y Bruce Timm, tal como se percibe claramente en su Batman: La serie animada (1992), producción que, a su vez, ha inspirado el lanzamiento posterior de más series animadas basadas en otros superhéroes, incluyendo, por supuesto, el propio Superman. Episodios Fleischer Studios Famous Studios Vídeos thumb|center|250px|Opening de la serie Curiosidades *En 1940 el público norteamericano estaba mayoritariamente acostumbrado a los funny animals o las figuras humanas caricaturizadas de los estudios Disney o de Warner Brothers. Hasta entonces, pocos estudios habían intentado un acercamiento realista en los dibujos animados. Para lograr una animación lo más verosímil posible para Superman, los hermanos Fleischer inventaron y patentaron el rotoscopio, un ingenio que les permitía filmar a actores reales en celuloide para después poder dibujar sobre esas imágenes y así obtener un efecto de un realismo sin precedentes hasta la fecha. Años después, el rotoscopio sería utilizado en multitud de proyectos de animación posteriores a éste, en especial por directores como Ralph Bakshi (El Señor de los Anillos, Tygra: Hielo y Fuego). *Los hermanos Fleischer se dividían las tareas ejecutivas dentro del estudio: Max se encargaba de la producción y las finanzas, mientras que Dave se ocupaba de la dirección y los aspectos más creativos del proceso de animación. *El Superman de los hermanos Fleischer contaba con un presupuesto de Paramount Pictures completamente desorbitado para la época: 50.000 $ por cada pieza de 8 minutos de duración (50.000 dólares de 1940 equivalen a 800.000 de 2014). *El serial radiofónico de Superman es anterior a los dibujos animados, puesto que comenzó a emitirse el 12 de Febrero de 1940 y aguantaría en el aire nada más y nada menos que hasta 1951. Junto a Bud Collyer (la inconfundible voz de Superman para toda una generación de estadounidenses) la actriz Joan Alexander (compañera de Collyer en la radio) cedió su voz para el personaje animado de Lois Lane. La famosa frase Up in the sky, look! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's... Superman! (¡''Mirad arriba, en el cielo! ¡Es un pájaro! ¡Es un avión! ¡Es... Supermán!) es originaria del serial radiofónico, no de los cómics; mientras que esta otra no menos célebre '''Faster than a speeding bullet! More powerful than a locomotive! Able to leap tall buildings at a single bound!' (¡Más rápido que una bala! ¡Más poderoso que una locomotora! ¡Capaz de saltar edificios enormes de un solo salto!) es original del serial animado de los Fleischer. *Una de las principales diferencias entre el Superman de los Fleischer y el de los cómics reside en que, en los dibujos animados, Clark Kent no era criado por Pa y Ma Kent en Kansas (los Kent fueron creados en las páginas de Superman # 1, en Junio de 1939), sino que crecía en un orfanato tras su llegada de Krypton. El Superman de los cómics de 1941 todavía no era capaz de volar, sino tan sólo de dar grandes saltos. Los Fleischer comenzaron respetando esta característica en sus primeros cortos, pero rápidamente pidieron permiso a los responsables de Action Comics en National Periodical Publications (antigua DC) para que les permitieran que el personaje pudiera volar, puesto que consideraban los saltos un poco ridículos. Y así fue. De modo el personaje de los cómics vuela hoy en día es debido a la influencia de la obra de los Fleischer. *Mientras que el Superman de los Fleischer combatía al clásico científico loco o contra desastres naturales, el Superman de los Famous Studios (ya sin la participación de los dos hermanos) se convertiría en un arma propagandística. Estados Unidos había entrado de lleno en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y el espíritu patriótico se apoderó de las aventuras de Superman, poniendo sus extraordinarios poderes al servicio de la lucha contra las potencias del Eje. Los 8 episodios del Superman de los Famous Studios (1942-43) son unánimemente considerados inferiores en cuanto a calidad a los 9 cortos de los Fleischer Studios. * A pesar de que el Superman de los Fleischer pertenece al dominio público (es decir, puede ser descargado, exhibido o explotado sin pagar derechos de autor) Warner Bros Online tuvo la deferencia de lanzar en 2012 una edición remasterizada de la serie para ser visionada de manera gratuita, con la mejor calidad de imagen y sonido (después de la limpieza de sus fotogramas y pistas de audio). *El Superman de los hermanos Fleischer está considerado como uno de los mejores títulos de la Edad de Oro de la animación americana. No sólo fue el primer serial animado dedicado al Hombre de Acero, sino que para muchos aficionados sigue siendo el único, el mejor de cuantos se han realizado sobre la figura del kryptoniano. La calidad de su animación sigue sorprendiendo incluso hoy en día. Los cortos estaban pensados para ser exhibidos en salas de cine, en pantalla grande, justo antes de la película principal. Sin duda este hecho influyó enormemente en la tremenda calidad que esta obra rezuma. El episodio piloto de la serie ('The Mad Scientist') fue nominado en 1941 al Óscar de la Academia en la categoría de Mejor Cortometraje de Animación, aunque finalmente fue derrotado por 'Salvamento Gatuno', un corto de Walt Disney con el perro Pluto de protagonista. Categoría:A a la Z Categoría:Series de TV Categoría:Animación